


Does anybody know what we are living for? (3)

by Vardek



Series: Does anybody know what we are living for? [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, F/M, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/pseuds/Vardek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сон Спайка</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does anybody know what we are living for? (3)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artanis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Artanis).



Ангел стоял, прижавшись лицом к окну, и смотрел, как бушует на улице пурга. Иллирия сидела прямо на полу и старательно притворялась, что спит. А Спайк спал.  
Спал, свернувшись калачиком в неудобном, жестком, но просторном кресле, прижимая к груди короткий меч. Его лицо было в кровоподтеках, на левом боку сквозь длинную прорезь в футболке белела стягивающая повязка, а пальцы со сбитыми костяшками в разводах засохшей крови крепко сжимали рукоять оружия.  
И все же вампир улыбался.  
Ему снился хороший сон…  
Спайк стоял на вершине холма, покрытого сочной зеленью. изумрудной травы. Где-то вдалеке в дымке утреннего тумана колыхались, словно призрачные, стены высокого замка.  
Совсем рядом раздались тоненькие девичьи голоски:  
\- Смотри!  
\- Ой, какой хорошенький!  
\- А как он сюда попал?  
\- Скорее! Скорее! Давайте посмотрим поближе!  
Спустя мгновение Спайк оказался в самом центре хоровода бабочек, порхающих вокруг него на своих легких прозрачных радужных крылышках. Присмотревшись, вампир с удивлением рассмотрел миниатюрные тела девушек, которые словно сошли со страниц сказки о феях.  
Он стоял и смеялся, а они садились ему на плечи, играли с его волосами, касались его лица крылышками. Самая отчаянная из крылатых безобразниц стала щекотать его губы, и он, не удержавшись, фыркнул. От неожиданности фееечка застыла в воздухе - даже ее крылья перестали трепетать - и рухнула вниз, но Спайк успел поймать ее на раскрытую ладонь.  
Вампир попытался рассмотреть свою добычу поближе, но девушка деловито отряхнула одежду, расправила слегка помятые крылышки и со скоростью молнии взлетела с его ладони, затерявшись в рое своих поружек. Смешки и задорное хихикание вокруг него усилились.  
Его охватило почти позабытое чувство беспечной радости, и он отдался ему, с восторгом взирая за танцем грациозных тел вокруг него.  
\- Кто ты? - спрашивали они.  
А он смеялся и выкрикивал свои имена:  
\- Уильям Пратт! Спайк! Уильям Кровавый!  
\- Что ты?  
\- Вампир! Поборник Справедливости! Влюбленный Дурак... просто дурак...  
Он резко погрустнел и, прошептав: "Всегда", обессиллено опустился на траву.  
Сверкающий хоровод над его головой распался, и девушки мягко опустились на траву, превратив ее в шелковую волну преламутра, которым отливали их крылья. Несколько фей посмелее устроились прямо на грустно опустившем голову вампире.  
\- Зачем ты? Для чего ты живешь?  
Он покачал головой:  
\- Не знаю. Я знал одну девушку. Любил ее. Жил для нее. Давно. Словно в другой жизни.  
\- А сейчас?  
Спайк не отвечал долго, но, когда молчание стало тягостным, прошептал слегка надтреснутым голосом:  
\- Я живу, потому что, должен жить. Сражаться. Тащить Персика из того болота, в которое он на свою голову забрел. Нянчиться с Мисс Креветкой.  
Феи вспорхнули с травы и накрыли вампира легким покрывалом своих тел. Они сочувственно молчали, с интересом уставившись на него. Он не заметил, как от их массы отделилась одна девушка и стремительно куда-то улетела.  
\- Живу... Неживу... Какая теперь разница. Я выматываю себя лишь бы рухнуть утром в постель и умереть на несколько часов. Потому что, когда я мертв, я не могу помнить, желать, любить, тянуться к ней. На несколько часов меня просто нет, я пуст... Просто пуст. Она была моей жизнью. А теперь у меня ее нет. Остались лишь пустота и горечь... и любовь.  
\- Почему тогда ты не с ней?  
\- Она меня не любит. Для нее я мертв, и лучше я останусь мертвым.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что так должно быть! Потому что нас не может быть! Мы - ошибка!...  
Теперь я это знаю. Я не хочу своим воскрешением разрушать ее жизнь. Не хочу больше надеяться.  
\- Но она - твоя жизнь? Как ты можешь отвернуться от себя? От нее?  
\- Для нее...  
Они долго сидели в тишине, вампир, погруженный в свои мысли, и расстроенные его грустью девушки. Неожиданно среди них прошел шепоток - это вернулась летавшая куда-то фея.  
\- Спайк, - позвали они, наконец, вампира.  
Он вскинул голову, устремляя на них пронзительный в сквозившем в нем отчаянии взгляд.  
\- Баффи... Она помнит тебя... ей не хватает тебя... она любит тебя. И она оплакивает тебя до сих пор.  
\- Что... как... откуда...?  
\- Мир снов открыт для нас. Даже мир снов Истребительницы и вампира, любящих друг друга.  
В голубых глазах вампира появилось новое выражение - надежда.  
\- Ты должен вернуться.  
И прежде чем он мог сказать хотя бы слово в протест:  
\- Ты должен!  
\- Почему? - все еще упорствовал упрямый вампир.  
\- Потому что ты - ее жизнь. Без тебя она просто существует, ждет, когда закончится ее срок на этой земле. Ты должен вернуться к ней, потому что вдали друг от друга вы оба будете несчастны...  
\- Спайк... Спайк! Просыпайся! Да открой же ты глаза!  
Вампир резко открыл глаза и одним коротким стремительным движением вскочил с кресла и приставил меч к горлу...  
\- Ангел? А где..? Что..?  
\- Иллирия на улице. Пурга прекратилась час назад, Спайк. Нам нужно уходить.  
Расслабившись, Спайк небрежно бросил оружие на кресло и стал протирать глаза.  
\- Есть вода, чтобы умыться?  
Ангел отрицательно покачал головой и посоветовал:  
\- Можешь умыться снегом, я так и сделал.

* * *

Спустя полчаса они уходили прочь, прокладывая себе дорогу сквозь ровную гладь недавно выпавшего снега, увязая и проваливаясь в нем. Им еще нужно было найти большую поляну, чтобы Иллирия могла открыть новый портал, и ни один из них не знал, что их будет ждать на другой стороне.  
Спайк шел последним. Его все еще преследовали образы из сна, настойчиво шептавшие ему: "Ты должен вернуться. Ты - ее жизнь. Вернись."  
Он молчал. Его спутники тоже были неразговорчивы после ночи, проведенной в маленьком домике посреди глухой тайги. Ему даже показалось, что в них что-то неуловимо изменилось, но что, он не мог сказать.  
Уже ступив под тяжелый полог еловых ветвей, Спайк обернулся, чтобы в последний раз взглянуть на место, подарившее ему волшебный сон. Его глаза удивленно расширились, когда бревенчатый маленький домик замерцал и стал исчезать. Спустя несколько мгновений от лесной заимки не осталось и следа. Даже там, где только что прошли два вампира и Древнейшая, лежала нетронутая снежная гладь.  
Спайк постоял еще немного, затем весело ухныльнулся и стал догонять своих спутников.  
Он вернется. Он обязательно вернется к ней. Хотя бы для того, чтобы увидеть выражение ее лица, когда он появится на ее пороге.


End file.
